A Memories
by xjnxdcc794
Summary: "Saat ini, Aku Oh Sehun. Tidak mengetahui siapa sosok didepanku, Tidak tahu siapa namamu. Tapi terimakasih, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" HunHan-SeLu-XunLu/Fantasy/Yaoi-BL-Homo/DLDR Cingu!


Tap! Tap!

Suara derap langkah kaki yang membelah trotoar kota Seoul setelah diguyur hujan selama kurang dari dua jam, mengabaikan sepatunya yang kini basah akibat air tetesan hujan dia berlai menerobos pintu masuk sebuah perusahaan.

Kakinya yang panjang, didukung badan atletisnya dia berhasil menyelinap Lift yang hampir mentup.

" _Haah~"_ Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, menopangkan seluruh badannya pada dinding lift, masih mencoba menetralkan pernafasannya akibat berlari.

 _Jika saja umurku sudah ditentukan batas waktunya. apakah aku bisa mengatasinya atau tidak?_

Laki-laki yang memakai hoodie berwarna hitam dengan garis merah setiap pinggir hoodienya dengan rambut setengah basah, membalikkan badan menyadari ada sosok mungil dibelakangnya, membelakanginya, terlihat tengah melamunkan sesuatu sembari melihat pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari melalui kaca transparan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya

Entah siapa sosok mungil dengan rambut silver itu

Dia hanya diam memperhatikan, baru setelah sosok itu menyadari keberadaanya melalui kaca didepannya sosok itu terkejut dengan cepat memalingkan wajah kearahnya meninggalkan sedikit linangan air mata.

Dia bersumpah selama dia menjalani hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan sesak saat melihat sosok asing yang baru dia temui 1 menit yang lalu didalam lift yang dia yakini menangis beberapa detik sebelum sosok itu menoleh kearahnya.

 _Saat ini, Aku Oh Sehun. Tidak mengetahui siapa sosok didepanku, Tidak tahu siapa namamu. Tapi terimakasih, Sepertinya aku sudha jatuh cinta padamu._

* * *

 _ **A Memories**_

 _ **O**_ _h_ _ **S**_ _ehun x_ _ **L**_ _u_ _ **H**_ _an_

 _0.1 First Partner_

* * *

Jalanan kota Seoul seperti biasa akan selalu padat baik karena kendaraan atau karena pejalan kaki.

Sehun salah satunya dengan setelan khas pegawai kantoran, dia dengan santai berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang yang akan berangkat menuju tempat kerja.

Dia berhenti tepat didepan kaca besar sebuah restorn untuk kembali mengecek keadaan setelannya, dia tidak bisa datang kekantor dengan keadaan menyedihkan dihari pertamanya bekerja kan?

"Oh Sehun, Kau tampan!" Dia berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih 15 menit untuk sampai didepan meja _Information._

"Permisi, dimana bagian _Terminal service?"_ Sehun —dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang khas— bertanya pada wanita bernametag _Wendy Son_.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah kerah Sehun "Kalau itu—"

Sehun mengagumi tempat kerjanya, terlihat sangat modern.

"Silahkan keluar dari gedung utama, Lalu silahkan berputar, Tempat _Terminal service_ ada dibelakang gedung ini" wanita itu masih tersenyum ramah kearah Sehun.

"Dibelakang?"

* * *

Sehun terdiam, setelah kembali berjalan selama 10 menit kearah belakang gedung utama dia menemukan tempat kerjanya yang— demi tuhan 180 derajat sangat berbeda dengan gedung utama. tempat kerjanya tak terlihat ada hal istimewa, tak lebih dari kantor biasa.

Dia menjatuhkn tas kerjanya, teapi sedetik kemudian dia berdeham, mengambil tasnya lalu memasuki kantornya.

"Mulai hari ini saya akn bekerja disini, Saya Oh Sehun, mohon bantuannya"

Hening

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat sedikit kebingungan dengan situasi yang dialaminya sekarang.

Pertama dia melihat kearah seseorang dengan rambut berwarna navyberkacamata yang duduk dikursi pertama orang itu mlambaikan tangannya kemudian tersenyum, kedua sosok didepannya dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu jua rambut hitam legam hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

Disamping sosok itu ada sosok berambut orange memalingkan wajahnya, didepannya ada sosok lai dengan rambut berwarna pink tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali memainkan gamenya.

 _Kenapa ada anak kecil disini?_

"Aku ketua disini, Yamanobe. Senang bertemu denganmu" sosok paruh baya yang duduk dibagian lain mulai memperkenalkan diri

"Ah, Jika ad pertanyaan, silahkan bertanya pada Jung YunHo, Dia yang menangani tugas laporan" sosok paruh baya itu menunjuk pria disampingnya yang memiliki aura menyeramkan.

"Mohon bantuannya!" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam dihadapan Yunho.

Mengabaikan Sehun, Yuno kemudian mendekatkan diri kerah pria paruh baya "Pak ketua, Bukankah _tidak akan ada staf baru tahun ini?"_ Yunho berujar dengan nada yang menekan, membuat pria paruhbaya itu tertawa canggung.

"Masalah itu aku tidak tahu menahu, Direktur yang merekomendasikannya. Benar kan?" Yamanobe menoleh kearah Sehun yang ikut tertawa canggung kemudian mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kita mendapakan staff baru. Tapi setidaknya beritahu kami sebelum itu, kita tidak mempunyai partner baru untuk dia" Yunho menurunkan nada bicaranya terlihat membuang nafas pasrah.

"Maaf, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan bagian _Terminal Service_?" Ya, karena sejujurnya dia disini direkomendasikan oleh seseorang. Tidak tahu secara pasi apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Direktur belum mengatakan tugasmu?"

Sehun tersenyum meminta maaf "B-Belum"

"Kamu tahu tentan android perusahaan kita?" Yunho bertanya kearah Sehun yang mengangguk untuk menjawab "Maksud anda Griftia, benar? Android dengan jiwa buatan, yang berhasil diciptakan perusahaan ini. Aku belum pernah melihat Griftia secara langsung sebenarnya"

Yunho memberi sinyal pada seseorang diruangan untuk mendekat sedangkan Yamanobe menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada "Kau tidak akan menyadarinya kalaupun kau melihatnya dijalan"

"Dia juga seorang Griftia" Yunho menunjuk sesosok yang memakai kacamata dengan rambut berwarna _navy._

"Nama saya Kim Jong In, Kau bisa memanggilku Kai" Kai menundukkan kepalanya kearah Sehun.

"Kyungsoo dan Jaemin juga" Yamanobe menunjuk kearah sosok dengan mata burung hantu yang kini menundukan kepala layaknya memberi salam dan juga anak kecil dengan _pink hair_ yang melambai kearahnya.

"Tapi tenang saja aku manusia!" Sosok lain yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan duduk dibelakang Yunho secara tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya membuat Sehun terkejut berbeda dengan yang

lainnya yang malah tertawa.

"Leeteuk _hyung_ hanya pegawai kantoran!" Jaemin berseru, sepertinya bocah itu selesai dengan gamenya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu!" Leeteuk memberi _sedikit_ pukulan pada punggung Sehun. Membuat dia hampir tejatuh jika saja Kai tidak ada didepnnya untuk membantunya untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Aku tidak dapat membedakannya"

Yunho mengangguk, menatap serius Sehun "Tapi, umur Grifti hanya 81.920 am saja"

"Atau 9 tahun 4 bulan" Kai menambahkan.

Yunho kembali mengangguk "ketika waktu mereka habis, kepribadian dan ingatan Griftia akan kacau. Saat itulah kita, _Terminal service._ Akan datang kerumah pemiliknya untuk menjemput Griftia tersebut"

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Dalam proses penjemputan, kami menggunakan tim yang terdiri dari satu manusia dan satu Griftia. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, tidak ada Griftia yang dapat menjadi pasanganmu" Yunho menghembusakan nafasnya.

 _Cklek_!

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sehun menatap tak mengerti Yunho.

Tap Tap tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang pelan membuat Sehun terkejut dengan sosok yang melewatinya, membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh.

 _Dia_

"Kau mengenalnya?" Yunho yang menyadari tatapan Sehun secara otomatis langsung bertanya.

"Ah ya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya" Sehun menjawab dengan kaku.

"Benar! _Bagaimana jika Luhan yang menjadi parter Sehun_?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued!_

 _Kalo ga paham, kita pelanpelan ya. Jangan langsung ngegas sakid:( dimulai dari nol -3- ini pengenalan jadi aku Cuma buat 1K (dan di anime baru 3 menit:")_

 _Aku kangen hunhanTT jadi aku ngeremake salah satu anime fav kedalam ff hunhan._

 _Baper gara-gara hunhanreturn anjirTTT_


End file.
